


Never Let You Go

by SwayzeeSweetheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Height Differences, Height Kink, Large Ron Weasley, M/M, Mutual Pining, Small Harry Potter, Top Ron Weasley, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwayzeeSweetheart/pseuds/SwayzeeSweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally gained the courage to tell Hermione that he liked Ron and she tells him exactly what he needs to hear but instead he does what he wants...</p><p>Or</p><p>Harry and Ron have the best and long over due sexual encounter...</p><p>***UNDER CONSTANT CONSTRUCTION. IF YOU SEE ANY ERRORS, PLEASE ADDRESS THEM IN THE COMMENTS CONSTRUCTIVELY. THANK YOU***</p><p>All rights reserved (c) 2016 SwayzeeSweerheart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> So before you read, it you have read my other story in the Teen Wolf fandom, I'm sorry. A lot has happened. I've lost a lot and gained a lot. I'm sorry I was gone so long. I wanted this dirty piece to be my comeback

Harry James Potter wasn’t one for making well thought out plans. Contrary to popular beliefs, Harry wasn’t that brave. He coasted in drastic times because most of it was spontaneous. He felt that if he thought of things ahead, he’d be too nervous to go through with it. Except for the few times that consisted of walking into his own sort of death and the events that surrounded that. But in other aspects that weren’t life or death, he wasn’t that brave, which he was okay with but it came with its down with some down sides. Take now for example.

He was cowering under the glare of his best friends. Ask him why he came to her, he’d gladly plead temporary insanity. But you can’t blame him. He hadn’t told anyone and it had been eating him up inside so he finally decided to tell Hermione. That was as far as that plan got. He never even thought about how Hermione would react.

“YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS A SECRET FOR HOW LONG!” Hermione yelled. Harry cowered a bit. This was likely of her. She was like his big sister, so she of course would have been concerned.

“Since Fourth year.” Hermione just growled at him. Harry had actually squeaked. Why couldn’t he be a planner? This whole spontaneous thing had gotten him all screwy.

“YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR FIVE YEARS!” She yelled at him. In hindsight, he should’ve really expected this. I mean with a secret like that? Who wouldn’t be upset.

“Mione, I-I’m sorry. I-I thought that you’d liked him and I didn’t want to lose either of you!” Harry said as he tried to make her understand his point. She must have, because she sighed and pulled him to her chest and hugged him. He hugged her back, thankful for the moment of peace. They stayed like that for a minute two until Hermione pulled away. She smiled and tucked a piece of his unruly hair behind his ear.

“Fine. I understand your point. Your forgiven this time.” Harry smiled at her and she simply smirked. He did not like that smirk. It was her wanting to know stuff smirk. Harry braced himself.

“Since I so valiantly forgave you, you at least owe me the story.” Hermione said. Harry looked at her quizzically. What was her angle here?

“Story?” Harry asked. Hermione smiled a sappy smile. The smile when she was talking about a certain Bulgarian Quittage player.

“I’ve told you the story of how I realized I was in love with Viktor.” She said, happily reminiscing. _He’s kept sending her books, all of which were by her favorite Authors. For her birthday, he’d given her something she’d wanted since kindergarten. She asked teary eyed, “Rapunzel? You remembered.” And he’d say in his thick accent “Of course I do. I remember everything.” Hermione had told victor that she’d always felt like her knowledge trapped her in a bubble. It locked her away but all she wanted to was to be saved for once and Viktor saved her. Hermione had realized that and kissed him._

“It’s your turn. Now tell me.” She demanded. Harry sighed in defeat. There was no way around it.

“Okay. Okay. I’m small. And before you say anything, I am a mere five feet and four inches. You tower over me. Most people do and I am content with that. I always knew that I wouldn’t be very tall. Hell, I’ve been the same height since fourth year and I grew two inches. I never saw Ginny that way. Honestly, I thought of her as a sister. Nothing more and nothing less. I... It started in fourth year when he’d stopped talking to me because of the whole name spitting out of the goblet thing. After we weren’t talking for a while, I got lonely and started to think about him in a not so friendly way. I started to compare us. He’s huge. I mean his physic. He’s got theses muscles that are as big as my head now. Back then he was still bigger than me. It’s was bad then. It’s just gotten worse now. He’s so much bigger now. He’s taller and he’s broader. But it wasn’t his muscles that got me. It was his personality. He was my first friend. He made me feel safe in the worst of times. He’s always there. He’s loyal and loving. I’d never know what love really felt like until you and Ron. Ron’s like my own superhero.” Harry explained, all the while Hermione couldn’t contain any of her own sighs at how cute Harry was. She felt a little sad though. She and Ron had tried the whole relationship thing after the war but it felt forced and they decided that it was best if they just stayed friends. Hermione then reconnected with Viktor. But Harry had to be so sad watching she and Ron try to figure their relationship out. She was just glad that it never worked out.

“You should tell him.” She said simply as if it was the clearest choice in the world. Harry gapped at her. She had to be losing it. She was the smartest women he knew. So surly she had to know what she was telling him to do was absurd.

“Hermione, he’s straight. He’s only ever fancied girls and I don’t want him to hate me. And even if he was gay, he’d never go for anyone like me.” Harry sounded heartbroken.

“And why is that. You are the sweetest, most thoughtful and caring person I know. You are sweet and sincere, brave and- “

“I’m not brave. I’m just a reckless idiot who never thinks about his actions and endangers everyone that I am around. I- “

“No, Harry Potter. Shut up!” Hermione cut him off and hissed. That honestly scared Harry. She only does that when she’s angry and no one liked her when she was angry.

“You are no idiot. Reckless, maybe. But idiot, no. We all believed in you enough to have risked our lives. And it wasn’t for you Harry. I was for the greater good of the muggle and wizarding world. Ron loves you. He’s cared for you in a way that wouldn’t be seen as friendly. Harry, he was the thing you’d miss most. If that isn’t the biggest hint, I don’t know what is.” Harry went to cut her off with some bullshit excuse on how not everyone who was taken was of romantic interest. Take Fleur Delacour for example. It was her sister, but Hermione didn’t want to hear that which is why she kept talking.

“I kind of figured you liked him. It was the time that Draco Malfoy tried to hit you when you weren’t looking. Ron was right there behind you, there to defend you and defend you he did. He hexed Malfoy right to the infirmary and got a week’s detention for you. The look in your eyes. How thankful and gracious you were. It was like Ron was your air and you had taken a big gulp of him. That’s when I knew you liked him.” She said. Harry looked baffled. Hadn’t she not even ten minutes ago yelled at him, scaring the hell out of him? Had that not been her?

“But you- “She cut him off with a sweet smile and some motherly advice of her own.

“You didn’t think I knew? Well yes I did. I still am upset it took you five years to tell me. I didn’t confront you because I wasn’t sure if you knew you liked- or rather loved him. So I broke it off and told Ron that we were better off as friends and I am happy I did. At the moment it was for you but then I realized that it was for me too. I reconnected with Viktor after seventh year. I watch Ron too, y’know.” She said. Harry shook his head. She may be smart, the smartest he’d ever met but she was wrong sometimes and whatever she had to say about Ron was probably wrong.

>p>“He doesn’t love me. Not the way I love him.” Hermione sighed as she watched Harry. Nothing she could say would get him to realize it.

After that, they talked a while longer and Harry was off home. Viktor wasn’t due back until the morning and she had to be at the Ministry early so she decided to head in but first not without owling Ron first.

Ronald,

I think you should tell him tonight. Please, you can’t keep this up forever. He has the right to know. You’re his best friends and he needs you the most. Just tell him.

-Hermione

She tied the note to her owl and sent him off, then prepared for bed. Hopefully she’d get some interesting stories. Ron and Harry sure were idiots, she thought.

Ron received her owl and he thinks that she’s finally lost it. There is no way that he can tell Harry that he’s been in love with him since the middle of fourth year. Harry would think Ron is a creepy pervert for thinking those thoughts. Especially the thoughts of pinning his smaller body to anything and making Harry scream his name while he’d make cute little whimpering noises.

Ron shook his head. Bad thought, he scolded himself as he turned the key to his shared flat with Harry. He stepped in and closed the door and locked it behind himself. He hung his jacket on the rack and put his keys in the dish.

“Harry? You home?” Ron called out searching for him.

“I’m in the kitchen.” Harry called out and Ron followed his voice to the kitchen. Harry was in the middle of cooking dinner for the two. It was habit for them. Ron worked late, so Harry kept the house up and cooked. In turn Ron paid most of the bills himself because he wanted to take care of Harry but he didn’t tell Harry that. He told him that he wanted to do his part and not make Harry feel like he was only using him for the money, which was true but only partly.

“What are you doing?” Ron asked as Harry stirred the boiling pot. Harry stirred the contents and put the top back on the pot.

“I’m making a roast and potatoes. Is that okay?” Harry asked as he went to get a cup of water from the sink. Ron chuckled and walked up behind him. Harry proceeded to turn rather quickly and crashed right into Ron. The water spilled all over Ron’s work shirt and onto the floor. Harry shrieked out a hurried apology as he scurried off to get the mop. Ron shook his head as Harry hurried off. He’d always thought everything was his fault. Probably had something to do with the Dursleys’ and their mistreatment of Harry. They blamed him for nearly everything and held that daft oaf, Dudley, on a pedestal.

Ron shook his head and took off his shirt. The thing was soaked. He laid the soiled shirt on the table and turned to find a stunned Harry just staring at him. Ron figures it was on his back, whatever Harry was looking at. He looked over his shoulder and tried to wipe away whatever it was but he felt nothing.

“Where is it?” Ron asked him. When Harry said nothing after a while, Ron looked up and saw Harry still staring. Ron looked down at his chest to find nothing out of place. He was confused. What was Harry staring at? It couldn’t be him, could it? Of course not! It couldn’t be him. But the look in Harry’s eyes. It was a look of awe and… nope. That wasn’t right. He couldn’t be lusting after Ron.

“Harry?” Ron asked again, but louder and stern. That seemed to snap Harry out of it. He looked up at Ron and the look of vulnerability and lust was still evident but now he was blushing a deep pink.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” Harry stuttered turning away. Ron thought back to the note Hermione sent him. It was cryptic in a way that told him she knew. Did she tell Harry or did he tell her something? Well, there was only one way to find out.

“Did you and Hermione talk by any chance today?” Ron asked as he stepped back into the kitchen. He saw Harry stiffen which confirmed that they did talk that day. Harry bit his lip.

“Urm, yeah. A few hours ago. Why?” Harry asked as he turned off the potatoes and turned off the oven that housed the roast and put the spoon that stirred the potatoes down slowly. Ron cleared his throat and stood up tall, letting his full stature be seen. He recognized the things Harry was doing. He was about to run. Ron saw Harry’s eyes dart over to his wand, which was on the counter a few feet away from him. He quickly grabbed it as Harry lunged for it. Harry wasn’t going to get out that easily.

“Nope! What did you talk about?” Ron asked as Harry tried to take his wand back. He saw Harry’s breath hitch. Ron knew something was up. First the note from Hermione and now Harry acting all weird like.

“Nothing too important.” Harry said defiantly. Ron growled. Harry was dodging his question which meant that Harry was keeping something from him which he never did. He learned that lesson in fourth year during the Triwizard competition.

“Stop staling. What did you talk about!” Ron growled as he stalked over to Harry. Harry on the other hand watched as Ron walked toward him and backed up as Ron walked forward. He let out an ‘oof’ when his back hit the wall corner. Harry played with his fingers and looked anywhere else except Ron.

“Our dinner is getting cold you know. We should probably eat soon and-“ Ron groaned out loud and looked at Harry hard in the eye. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

“Harry!” Ron yelled. He saw Harry twitch as his Adam’s apple bobbed. Then Harry started to panic. He has had so many wet dreams about this current situation. He can feel himself getting hard. He began to try and shove Ron away. He wanted to escape the corner that Ron had cornered him into. He wanted to run to his bedroom and finger himself until he came, only to be left with the shame of getting himself off to his best friend’s voice.

Ron was quick when he felt Harry began to struggle to get past him. He grabbed both of Harry’s hands and pinned them above his head. Harry’s chest heaved up and as he looked up at Ron, eyes blared as a silent plea for Ron to do something- anything. Ron saw this and smirked inwardly. This is what Hermione meant. He needed Ron the most.

“Harry, what did the two of you talk about?” Ron asked again, but this time it was deep in his chest and came out like a rumble. Harry accidentally whined and Ron had all the evidence he needed. Just from the way Harry is acting. Just so submissive. This was literally Ron’s only wish in life.

“Y-you. O-okay.” Harry finally said after a few moments. Ron smiled at Harry as Harry’s cheeks flamed.

“What about me?” Ron teased and Harry let out a sigh. Harry wasn’t a genius but he could clearly see that Ron knew something. What he knew, Harry did not want to find out.

“Ron, really. It’s nothing. I swe- “Ron tightened his grip and Harry had to choke back the moan that tried to escape him. “Okay! Fine. I told her that I like you. Have since fourth year. Can I go now, please?” Harry begged and Ron could only imagine Harry under him as he rammed his dick inside him over and over while Harry begged him not to stop. Ron groaned at the mental picture. He looked down to see Harry staring at him. He leaned down and kissed Harry hard on the mouth. All the pent up aggression of not being able to kiss him came out.

Harry squeaked as Ron’s mouth made contact with his. Ron let his hands go and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him into his chest. Harry who was stunned caught up eventually and wrapped his arms around Ron’s neck. Ron was on him like a predator to its prey. Harry tried to pull away. What the actually hell?

“R-Ron, you don’t even like me- “

“Fuckin love you.” Ron cut him off with a sloppy kiss to his neck. Harry was jelly in Ron’s arms, which Harry noticed were huge, but it felt so right. He loved being in Ron’s arms. Harry again tried to dislodge himself.

“But-“Ron picked Harry up by his thighs. Harry wrapped his legs around Ron’s waist. Ron was so big compared to Harry- Hell, everyone was smaller than Ron, but Harry seemed to be smallest. The best part was they both felt the same. But sadly, Harry was bound to put up a fight.

“You’re so small.” Ron said. Harry buried his face in Ron’s shoulder so Ron wouldn’t see the red blush that painted his cheeks. “Harry you don’t have to fight. I love you so much. I do, I swear. You know I wouldn’t lie to you. I’ve been here for forever. I’ve loved you for so long. Please.” Ron said to Harry as he stood there holding Harry.

“R-Ron...” Harry said softly. Harry looked up at Ron with wet eyes. Harry had waited so long to hear this. He never thought he’d hear it.

“I love you. I need you. Please. I want to love you. Let me love you.” Ron had whispered. Harry finally nodded. How could he not. This is all that Harry ever wanted. Ron surged forward and kissed Harry hard. He carried Harry into his bedroom. He broke the kiss and dropped Harry onto the bed. Ron smirked.

“So you only like me, huh?” Ron asked Harry who blushed. Harry was so horny. Ron was being so aggressive and dominate. Harry wanted Ron to just pin him down so he couldn’t move. He wanted Ron to fuck him hard.

“R-Ron, please. I love so much. I have since fourth year. When I’d lost you, I realized that I never wanted to be without you.” Harry groaned out. Ron crawled on top of Harry and kissed him. It was like the world around them stopped. Harry gasped as Ron pulled away from the kiss and mouthed wet kisses into Harry’s neck. Harry wrapped his legs around Ron’s waist and thrusted his hips up and ground his erection into Ron’s larger one. Ron groaned in Harry’s neck and pulled away completely and left Harry on the bed. He slowly stripped himself down to his boxers as Harry watched him, blushing all the while like the little virgin he was. Ron was bigger than Harry imagined. It was at least 8 inches. If not bigger.

Harry was ready for this moment. He always dreamed of this moment. He was saving himself for Ron. He never though he’d be good enough but he always hoped and he even prepared. He’s been fingering himself since fifth year and he’d even bought a purple rubber dildo to practice with. He wanted this so bad.

Ron slowly stripped his boxers off and stepped out of them. Harry’s eyes went wide at the sheer size of Ron’s dick. Ron stroked it a few times. Harry’s mouth watered. He wanted to taste it. He crawled to the end of the bed and propped up on his knees. Ron raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want?” Ron asked Harry, his voice was huskier than anything Harry had ever heard. Harry opened his mouth to speak but he saw a bead of precum dribble down the side of Ron’s dick. Ron smirked.

“Use your words Harry. I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me. So tell me.” Ron said as he jerked himself slowly. He was trying desperately not to cum yet. He knew exactly what Harry wanted and Ron wanted it even more. He wanted to look into Harry’s eyes as he gagged on his dick.

“C-can I um, s-suck you, please?” Harry asked shyly. Ron smirked “Bloody virgin” He though as shook his head. They both needed to this moment desperately. >p>“See? All you had to do was ask.” Ron said as Harry hurried in front of Ron and kneeled down in front of the swinging beast in between Ron’s legs. He looked up at Ron again and Ron nodded at him. Harry grabbed it with one hand and opened his mouth wide and took as much of Ron as he could. Ron groaned out loudly as Harry took his down his throat.

Ron looked down at Harry and stroked his hair for a moment before he grabbed both sides of Harry’s head and slowly thrusted deeper into Harry’s mouth. Ron was surprised that Harry was taking it so well. He felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Harry’s throat. He held Harry there for a moment and he let up. Harry looked up just as Ron looked down at him. As they were staring at each other, Ron shoved himself down Harry’s throat and fucked it for a few moments.

Ron pulled himself out of Harry’s mouth. Harry coughed as Ron picked him up. “You alright?” Ron asked and Harry nodded eagerly as he whipped his mouth with his hand. Ron whispered two spells, one to strip Harry naked and lube Harry’s ass. Ron laid Harry down. He opened Harry’s legs. He stroked Harry’s hard cock. Harry whined as his mouth fell open. As he stroked Harry, he pushed his finger into Harry’s ass slowly. Harry moaned out as his back arched. Ron was curious. He knew that Harry was a virgin but he was taking Ron’s ministrations rather well for a virgin.

“You’re doing so well. Maybe a little too well.” Ron said as he added a second finger and jerked Harry faster. Harry all but screamed out as Ron finger him faster.

“I-l p-practiced.” Harry stuttered out. Ron was surprised. He never thought Harry was the type. He just sped up and added a third finger.

“Oh? And how did you practice?” Ron asked as he thumbed over the slit of Harry’s dick. Harry was breathing hard as he tried to formulate an answer.

“I-I finger m-myself and I h-have a purple dildo.” Harry said, way past the nervousness. He was far too gone to care.

“Well you have to show me sometime.” Ron said as he leaned down and sucked on the head of his dick. Harry moaned out as he approached his orgasm. Ron’s dick was painfully hard as he pulled away from Harry’s dick. He picked Harry up and put his legs on his shoulders. Harry held on to Ron’s arms that were wrapped around Harry. Ron took one hand off Harry and aligned his dick with Harry’s entrance. He put his arm back around Harry and thrusted into his him until he was buried as deep as he could go. Harry screamed out as Ron picked up a brutal fuck pace. Harry was so closed. Neither he nor Ron could touch him so he just let Ron fuck the cum out of him. And that’s just was Ron was trying to do. He wanted to find that bundle of nerves that would make Harry come undone.

“FUCK! Ron!” Harry screamed out. _“Found it.”_ Ron thought as he fucked into that spot over and over into Harry.

“I’m g-gonna- “Harry was cut off by a scream that ripped out of his throat when Ron thrusted into him hard in the prostate. Harry came as Ron fucked him through it. Ron felt himself about to cum hard as his fucking pace was faster and harder as he came into Harry’s ass. Ron groaned as he rode out his orgasm. Harry was breathing fast as Ron laid in his bed which Harry just figured out he wasn’t in his own bed. Ron crawled up beside him and pulled him into his chest.

“Remind me to owl Hermione thank you.” Ron said after a few moments of silence. “Y’know, she told me to tell you ages ago.” He finished. Harry nodded his head.

“I just told her today. I never told anyone on the years I’ve love you. She told me knew last year or so and that that’s why she broke up with you. For me” Harry said, content. His body was fully sated and his heart was happy.

“I told her after we broke up. I think the reason I wanted to date her so badly was to try to distract myself from you. It’s always been you. I love you.” Ron said. Harry blushed in Ron’s chest.

“I love you too. I always have and I always will.” Harry said. Ron didn’t say anything. They just laid there in a comfortable silence.

As Harry was falling asleep he heard Ron say “Your mine forever. I’ll never let you go.” Ron said and they both, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
